Progeny
by Fictional Reality
Summary: Abby's pregancy causes utter chaos in NCIS headquarters. Now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, This is the first chapter of Progeny. Of course you'd never see Gibbs getting himself into this situation in the NCIS but here's what I'd like to happen if he did happen to. (I don't own the characters.) Read and review coz I'm not actually sure what the next chapter will include...

* * *

Abby sat on the soft spring grass in the green park beneath a tree. Shielding herself with a black lace parasol, skirt smoothed down on her legs, back against the bark. The day's paper was spread open on the ground before her but she wasn't looking at it. She stared out over the children playing, the watchful mothers, the quiet fathers and the gossiping girls. People watching was an interesting hobby but she wasn't doing that either. No, she was thinking. Using the cool fresh air as a stimulant, the environment to clear her head and the comforting surroundings to think through her latest dilemma. She was pregnant. That was also the best explanation for her lack of Caff-pow! No more caffeine, no more whiskey on a Friday night with Gibbs. Perhaps that was a good thing seeing as that was the cause of her pregnancy.

Friday nights had become a sort of ritual for Gibbs and Abby. Sitting in silence, curled up on the couch or working on the boat, drinking. Whatever they felt like doing was what they did. That's why she always felt comfortable there; she was not pressured to do anything ever. She was free with him and always safe. One of those nights had found them both with one too many whiskeys which turned into drunken kisses and fumbling around n the sawdust covered floor of his basement. The next morning they had both pretended that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Gibbs made breakfast and he and Abby had spoken in soft tones about music and weapons and gunpowder. They never spoke about what happened but sometimes when she saw Gibbs staring at her she was sure that he was remembering, and she herself could not help but cast a half-smile in his direction at the thought.

She still visited his house on Friday nights because nothing had changed between them, but tonight was going to be difficult. She would have to tell him that she was pregnant. That they were pregnant. Seeing as they were in no way romantically involved she had no idea how he was going to react or what they were going to do. But as she thought about it she knew there was no way she could give the child up in any way, because part of it was Gibbs.

Gibbs had woken the morning after with Abby curled up on top of him, sleeping peacefully. Her head lay lightly on his chest. Resting his hands on her shoulders he realized what they had done. Gibbs was not a man who let himself get into such situations. Especially not with black-haired thirty or so years younger gothic girls whom he worked with. But he was also a man of honor and he would never mention that night to anyone even though he remembered every second of it very clearly.

Abby went back to NCIS after her lunch break on the grass and all was as it usually was until Gibbs came down to her lab and dropped a Caff-Pow! On the table beside her. She gave it a longing look and when she did not drink it Gibbs looked around the room and saw no empty or even half drunk caffeinated drinks. He gave her a calculating look as she rambled about something, avoiding his gaze. "Abbs." He said in a reprimanding yet concerned voice. Her motor mouth stopped moving and she looked up at him cringing slightly. She knew he knew that she was avoiding the drink for a reason. She remained silent hoping he'd forget it. "Abby, what's going on." He put a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't do anything but tell him now. She glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were alone. "Well, I was going to tell you tonight. But I might as well tell you now. Though I don't think there would ever be a right time to say this to you. I mean, I didn't even know until this morning otherwise you would have known sooner. I don't know how this is going to turn out because." Gibbs cut her off with just a look, but now he was more concerned then ever and he tightened his grip on her should her and placed his free hand on her other shoulder and lowered himself to her height. She looked at the floor, took a deep breath and looking straight into his eyes said the words that sounded so foreign to her. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

So... What is Gibbs going to say or how will he respond? In keeping with his character of course. What say you? R&R I need your help


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. Gibbs and Abby respond to the pregnancy.

* * *

Abby stared into his eyes as his thoughts would somehow become known to her. His face seemed to change, but she couldn't decided whether he was upset or happy. After about three seconds he had completely absorbed what she had said. "It's yours." she said as if to clear that up before he even asked. He nodded slightly.They didn't break their gaze. Gibbs finally spoke, "We should get Ducky to check you out. Make sure that you definitely are and then that you're in perfect health." He paused, took her hand and squeezed it. "How do you feel about this?" As if to find out her own opinion before revealing his own. She breathed in and shut her eyes. She thought for a moment and then she smiled wide and her eyes seemed to shine. "I never thought this could happen to me... But, now that it has, I think that this could be really great! Of course there is my career and that's a problem, and then there's the problem of you being my boss, and whether we want people to know and ." She lost her smile. "I guess there are more problems then positives. I'm sorry Gibbs." she hung her head. He put his finger under her chin and pulled her head up so he could look into her eyes, tilting his head on one side he shook his head lightly. "Nothing you do could be a problem Abby. Your child... our child will be perfect just because he has you for a mother." "He?!" she gave him a mock shocked look, the smile returning to her face, "Who said it was a he? Maybe it's a little girl I can dress up in black lace." She grinned. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "A little girl." Then a smile lit his own face, "you know, I think that might be even better."

Gibbs could remember the look on his wife's face as their little girl's existance had been made known to him. She had a glow about her, holding his hands in her own she had exclaimed it as if it were the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her and him. But Abby had a whimsical look on her face as if she had never thought about the possibility. Perhaps they should have talked about that night. But at the time and all the days after that it seemed like a better idea to just pretend it never happened. But now that there was a kid involve he'd have to be a man and take care of it. He already took care of the mother anyway. But he could feel himself already loving the baby because it was part of Abby, and he already loved all the things about her. Then it occurred to him that she had pointed out that it was his, did that mean he was the only man she had slept with in this amount of time? Did that mean anything? He hadn't slept with another woman since sleeping with her. Perhaps there was a reason for that.

Abby wasn't disappointed with Gibbs' reaction to the news but now as she thought on the pregnancy in more detail she realised how much this would affect her life. She'd have to take care of the kid for the rest of her existance. Did this mean that she would have to quit her job? It wasn't like she could just leave the kid somewhere, she had worked for years to get where she was now and she loved her career. Keeping this baby meant losing everything she loved. Her life was basically over. And yet she could not imagine getting rid of the child nor could she see Gibbs supporting that idea. Gibbs was all about doing the right thing and that meant taking responsibility for your own actions and dealing with the consequences. She would go and see Ducky, he was the only one they both trusted to keep the news quiet and Gibbs knew how much Abby hated hospitals.


	3. Chapter 3

Good Old Duckie, he'll sort them both out. Here we go, I'm keeping my chapters short so that they're easy and quick to read coz I know you all have such busy lives. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Abby trotted down to Duckie's lab, she rubbed her belly as she went. There was still no physical sign of her pregnancy but just the thought of there being something alive inside of her, other then some parasite, made her want to be close to it. She rested her hand on her abdomen and stopped just outside the doors to his room. Looking down at her stomach she wasn't sure that she wanted the pregnancy test to be right. This would be the downfall of everything she held dear, even her relationship with Gibbs. Her career would be over, would the others accept it? She had no idea what they would say. Could she even go to Duckie with this. Abby was not normally indecisive, but this was not a normal situation. She shook her head and entered his lab.

Gibbs walked through the halls aimlessly, not going anywhere in particular. He was thinking. Thinking about what this meant. Abby was right, this did seem to have a lot more negatives then positives. How had he let this happened? He stopped that train of thought in its tracks. No point in wasting energy with what ifs and why nots. He paused, instead he would think this through logically. If she was pregnant what would he do and how would things change? And of course what would happen if she was not and how would things change. Perhaps it would be better if they kept this to themselves and of course Duckie until they knew for sure. But he'd have to talk to Abby about that aspect too. After all this baby would connect them for the rest of their lives. And he wasn't sure how he felt about that either.

Abby stood in the doorway and looked up through her fringe at Duckie. "Can I see you alone?" she gave Palmer a slight death stare to rid them of him. "Duckie gave her a slightly concerned look. "Certainly Abby," he waited til the room was clear and the doors had shut behind him. He placed a gentle hand on her arm and looked intently into her eyes. She decided to go with the more direct approach. "I'm pregnant." she watched his eyes change for a moment. "Well, at least hats what the test said. Can you confirm it?" Duckie was silent for a few seconds as if digesting the information. "Yes, I can do that." he led her to a table. "Sit down my dear." He tried to decide whether or not to ask who the father was, ask how this had happened. But he was her friend, he couldn't distance himself from her emotions and just test her out. HE walked to the far end of the lab to pull a syringe from the drawer. "Abby... If you don't mind me asking," he turned to look at her from across the room. Abby hesitated, cringed, looked down at her boots, looked up at him again, cringed once more and then opened her mouth. But no words came out.

Ducky came back to her, needle in hand, motioned to her arm and she held it out. Supporting her arm in order to keep it straight he tied a hollow stretchy tube around her upper arm and glanced into her eyes as he worked. He knew to keep quiet until she was ready to talk, but judging from her silence she thought he wasn't going to like the answer. 'McGee' he thought and suddenly he became angry. That stupid boy! He furrowed his brow and picked up the needle. He had done something he couldn't take back, this would change her life completely and in some respects not in a good way. Abby noted the angry look on his face and thought 'He knows.' she shut her eyes as he slid the needle carefully and gently into her vein and popped the vaccuumed container into the opposite end. The blood filled the vial and ducky removed the syringe and the tubing from her arm. "I should have the results in a few hours." He swabbed the spot of blood left behind. He looked up into her big green eyes "I'm always here if you need to talk Abby." she smiled sadly, tears filling her eyes. "I'm scared Duck." she whispered. He moved towards her and she threw her arms around his neck. And they stood there for several minutes.

Gibbs sat at his desk sifting through his paper work and hitting keys on his desk. He muttered something about the pathetic technology and continued on. Tony gave him a strange look from his own desk. Ziva and Tony locked eyes as they both noticed Gibbs' strange mood. McGee seemed oblivious as he nerdily tapped away at his computer, excited about some new improvement he'd been allowed to make to the system. Gibbs pushed the keyboard back roughly and briskly left the bullpen, heading towards the elevator.

Abby sat in her lab fidgeting with her hippo, tapping an email to McGee, lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling. She'd done enough thinking. All she could think was that this was going to be the end of life as she knew it, so she was going to have to make the most of her lab, of her life right now and the people she knew. But she didn't quite feel up to that last part.

Ducky walked the stairs instead of taking the elevator. He wanted to burn of some of his anger so that he didn't lose it at McGee when he got up there. But he was so mad, so angry. And that sad look in her eye that told him she was all alone, and confused and sad, like she knew that everything was going to be worse now. Ducky clenched his fists and attacked the stairs.

McGee grinned at his success, "It's perfect!" he almost yelled. Tony looked at him with mock disgust, "What is McGeek?" Ziva allowed herself to smile at Tony's remark, only because it was a term of endearment. Tony felt inferior to McGee with technology, and so he should. Mr MIT was very good at what he did.

Duckie finally reached the right level and he entered the bullpen from the side Gibbs' desk was on. The elevator door opened an Gibbs exited with his coffee. He slowed his pace when he saw the look of anger on Duckie's face. McGee was oblivious, he was still beaming in delight at his new program. Duckie's face grew darker and Tony look at him with open curiosity. Gibbs stopped in the middle of the bullpen. Duckie opened his mouth, his entire face shaking as though about to explode, "I am disappointed and disgusted at your behaviour considering!" Gibbs frowned, Duckie was aiming his attack at McGee, not him. Something was wrong. "Duck?" Gibbs wanted answers, 'Did Abby tell him McGee was the father? Is McGee the father?' he thought. And suddenly his own face darkened. Duckie turned to face Gibbs, "Jethro... I can't stand here a moment longer." he said before stalking off, muttering under his breath. McGee sat there, smile gone, his mouth wide open. He had a shocked and hurt look on his face. "Boss... I don't know what that..." "Save it McGee." Gibbs stormed out of the bullpen. He didn't know where he was going but, like Dr. Mallard, he couldn't stay there either. He didn't know why the thought made him so angry, 'because she lied!' he convinced himself.

* * *

Haha, I loved writing that chapter! It was all improvised as well, it just sort of flowed out of my head into the keyboard... I hope you laughed like I did at their confusion. Next chapter soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Geez, there's a lot of confusion about isn't there! Now... Would Abby lie to Gibbs? I guess we'll have to wait and see.

* * *

Chapter 4

Gibbs went upstairs to pace the halls outside of the directors office. He couldn't face McGee and he couldn't face Duckie. He didn't want to know if McGee was the father, because if he was then that would bring up all sorts of negative things. That would mean that Abby was a liar, and that she was trying to use Gibbs as either a scapegoat or a provider for a child which wasn't his. He couldn't stand for this. Gone was his rule 'Never assume anything' instead he found himself assuming all manner of things.

Abby, not knowing the chaos that was occuring upstairs decided that it was time to get out of her lab. She couldn't have caffeine and so she would have to find some other way to occupy her time and increase her brain power. Or she could go and see Tony. She lifted herself off the floor and wandered up the stairs.

Duckie bashed around in his lab until he reached a peak, he was no longer angry. Now he was sad and disappointed and regretful. Poor poor Abby, the dear child had no idea how this would change things. He rested his hands on one of the slabs and hung his head. "Oh Abby." he sighed.

McGee was afraid to stay and afraid to go. Not only had Duckie attacked him for no reason the look Gibbs had given him scared him out of his wits. Tony and Ziva looked on in surprise as the two men left and then turned their attention to McGee. "What did you do?" Tony said slowly in amazement. Ziva didn't think it was amusing as Tony did and she left her desk to perch on the edge of McGee's. McGee stared at where Ducky had been in stunned silence, his mouth open, jaw dropped. "I... I..." he stuttered. Ziva narrowed her eyes and looked at Tony, "Something about this does not stink right." she said mysteriously. "Smell right, Ziva." he corrected, his eyes smiling at her mistake.

Abby saw Ziva on McGee's desk and she held back her pace a little to catch her last statement. "What's going on?" They all turned to look at her. Ziva stood up from his desk and straightened her back. Tony stepped forward. "Duckie just came up here and blasted McGee." he grinned, gesturing with his thumb in McGee's general direction. She frowned in confusion. "McGee?" she repeated. McGee nodded at her. "He yelled at me..." he looked hurt. A strange look passed across her face. "Abby are you alright?" Tony asked, he moved forward to steady her and she swayed "I don't feel to good." There was no longer humor in his eyes as he saw his friend turn pale. She let out a small gasp and then collapsed just out of Tony's reach. Ziva moved forward and checked her pulse. Tony sprang into action, straightening her from her sprawl, ripping off his jacket and threw it over her bare legs, allowing her to retain her dignity and her mini-skirt. He cradled her head in his hands. McGee was staing over her. "Abby." Ziva's strange accent floated towards her ears and through her thoughts, intermingling with the black descent of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the character written about or mentioned in this story. If I did then Ziva and Abby would get along a little better and Kate wouldn't have died, though I think Ziva rocks... Okay, I know, I'm babbling. Read on for the good stuff.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Abby." The voice cut with an urgency through the dark cobwebs. "Abby!" Her eyes moved from side to side. Tony was the first to notice, "Abbs." he said softly, his head beside her own. He brushed his hand down her face. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked up at Tony, blinking several times. She tried to get up, Tony took her hand and helped her to sit up. She brought a hand to her face, as if to see if she were still real. Tony bent his head down to look her in the face. "Are you alright?" she nodded, "Help me up Tony." Ziva and Tony pulled her to her feet and sat her in Gibbs' chair. "I think I forgot to eat lunch." She was hunched over, her head almost between her knees. She looked up at Tony, "I'm alright, really." He gave her an unconvinced look. Her red lips were limp and she was sweating lightly. She rolled her eyes at him and stood shakily, "I'll go see Duckie." she relented. Tony took her arm and draped it around his shoulders, then he hooked his arm under her legs and gave her a cheeky grin as he carried her to the elevator. Abby couldn't help but give Tony a flirtatious smile back. But at the same time she was thinking 'Could this day get any worse?'

McGee and Ziva watched the exchange with concerned interest. McGee made a face that told her that he didn't approve. "Well the office is just full of excitement today." She said as she plopped down into her chair. McGee gave her a look. 'They're just friends' he told himself.

Duckie's head flew up at the sound of the lab door opening and he rushed over hen he saw Tony carrying Abby through it. "Oh my... What happened?" he questioned Tony sternly as he helped him to place her sitting on the table. "She collapsed." he answered simply. Duckie pushed him out of the way and strapped the sphygmometer to her arm and pumped it up. She watched him nervously. "Are you in any pain?" He asked her quietly yet hurriedly. She glanced at Tony before answering. "No Duck." She looked at her feet. Duckie let the air out of the equipment slowly, eyeing the dial with careful eyes. "Blood pressure is a little low. But apart from that..." he pulled a small torch from the drawer and tested the response of her ciliary muscles. "You don't have a concussion." He put his hands on either side of her on the table and leaned into her, "Abby..." his tone was warning. "I haven't eaten." she looked up apologetically. He took her hands in his. "I know." she said.

Tony watched on in the background. What the hell was going on? Something was definitely up. "Umm..." he cut in by walking forward into their personal space. "I hate to break up the moment," he said sarcastically, "But is she going to be alright?" Duckie nodded at him. "I think so, but it might be best if she took the day off." When she protested he shook his head abruptly. "I won't hear it Abigail." he cut her off. "I'll tell Gibbs what happened." Tony said as he strode off. She tried to tell him no but he was already gone. "I'll drive you home." he picked up his coat from the rack and crooked his arm. She stood on her own now as though nothing had happened, the only telltale sign was her paler then usual skin. She smiled at the way he could still be a gentleman even amidst the chaos.

Tony sauntered slowly back to the bullpen, analysing the memories of the day so far. Duckies outburst at McGee, Gibbs following suit, Abby passing out, The moment Duckie and Abby had... This had something to do with Abby, he was certain of it.

He ran into Gibbs in the hallway, literally. Luckily his coffee was half gone so it didn't spill. He cringed. 'Better to give him something else to think about' he thought. "Abby's had to go home." Gibbs looked up impatiently for an explanation. "She collapsed so Duckie ordered her home." Gibbs practically threw his cup of coffee at him. "Is she alright?" he asked gruffly as he picked up the pace towards the elevator, not even bothering to pick up his things off the table. Tony had to run to keep up with him. "Duckie said she's fine." "If she's fine, then why did she have to go home Dinozzo?" he asked rhetorically. Tony shut up and didn't bother to ask where Gibbs was going. He watched the elevator doors close on his boss and then he walked back to his desk where he sat to ponder recent events.


	6. Chapter 6

I've changed the layout for this chapter, review and tell me if you think it's easier to read this way. If you hate it or dislike it I'll change it back. But if you don't review I'll probably go back to writing how I was. Here's chapter six!! Woot

* * *

Chapter 6

Abby leaned her head against the window of Ducky's car and let out a long weary sigh. Ducky had bought her a tofu wrap and ordered her to eat it on the way home. The car ride consisted of Ducky relaying past events and stories about the good old days. But he soon fell silent and it was obvious that he was thinking about the predicament.

"Do you know who's it is?" he felt he had to ask.

She looked up from the window. "Unless someone impregnated me whilst I was asleep," she said to him, "Then yes I do know." she let her head fall back against the window.

Ducky shook his head. "I just cannot believe that he would leave you like this."

Abby lifted her head from the glass, "He hasn't left me!" she said shocked, "I can't believe you'd say that about him Duck," she was genuinely upset, "You of all people should know he would never do that."

Ducky glanced over at her and then set his eyes hard on the road.

(meanwhile in Gibbs' vehicle)

Gibbs knew that Ducky was driving her home but he had to check on her himself. After all it would be wrong not to. So he sped down the highway, barely checking his mirrors. He soon found himself realising how scared he was. This was something he had not expected. But, he had never expected to sleep with Abby, and he had never expected that she would get pregnant by him or anyone else. Now all he could think of was

'Is the baby McGee's?'

'Why would she lie?' and,

'Is she alright?'

(Back at NCIS)

Tony flicked through the pages on his desk, not really paying attention to them. He noticed McGee brooding in a worried fashion at his own desk.

"Cheer up Probie. I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding." but he himself doubted that statement. Perhaps if he did some digging into what Duckie had been up to today in his lab he would find out what the hell was going on with these crazy people.

(Duckie's lab)

Tony rummaged through Duckie's desk, he found his notepad and opened it. According to his writing, Duckie had sent some of Abby's blood to be tested for HCG. He read further down the page. "HCG?" he asked aloud.

(moments later)

"Human gonadatrophic hormone" Palmer informed him.

Tony cocked an eyebrow at him. "Palmer, I don't know what that is. Why would someone test for it?"

"To see if the patient was pregnant." he said matter-of-factyly

Tony went very very pale. "Pregnant." he mouthed.

(Back in the bullpen)

"She's pregnant!" Ziva exclaimed to the world as he entered the bullpen. Of course the only people who heard were McGee and Tony.

"Who is?" McGee asked, his lips hanging open.

"Abby! You idiot!" She waved her hands manically. "That explains everything, Duckie's outburst, Gibbs' strange mood... Abby passing out!"

Tony went a shade paler. "No way Ziva." He dismissed her, but his eyes darted about the room.

Ziva gave him a curious look and turned her attention to McGee. "Did you sleep with her McGee?"

He opened his mouth wide, shocked by the bluntness of her question. But even tony couldn't help but wonder. They both looked at him, impatient for the answer. "N...No!" he finally blurted out. "I haven't... No! And that's a little too personal Ziva." he glared at her.

Ziva and Tony exchanged glances. "He could be lying." Tony noted. She nodded. McGee glared at them both.


	7. Chapter 7

I've decided to keep the layout from last time so it's easier to read. This chapter is longer then the last few and I could have kept on going but I'm low on time. R&R if you'd like, but enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

Chapter 7

(Abby's residence)

Abby sighed and dropped down onto her plush sofa in the dank room which she spent most of her time in. Strange pictures hung from the walls, handcuffs and other strange objects littered the table and there seemed to be no method to her madness, at least that was Duckie's impression.

"Well, I'll leave you alone then shall I?" it wasn't really a question, the look on her face had alerted him to her need to be alone. Abby lay sprawled on the couch, her eyes half closed. "Call me if you need anything at all."

Abby suddenly came to life, she stood up and gave him an encouraging smile. "Sure Duck, if I need anything at all I'll call." She put her hand on his arm and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

And with one last look at his friend, Duckie left.

(Gibbs' car)

Gibbs gripped the steering wheel tightly, willing his car to speed up a little. He desperately hoped she was alright. Somewhere deep in his gut he felt like she was in his care and it was his job to make sure she wasn't alone.

When he finally pulled up outside her house the old Gibbs was back and there was no confusion about what he knew he had to do.

(Inside the lounge)

Abby closed her eyes and rested her head on the dense pillows. She didn't want any of that day to be real. Finally she had time to consider what she had heard in the bullpen. She sat upright,

"Damn I didn't ask him!" she said aloud.

She'd forgotten that Duckie had yelled at McGee, and it also worried her that she hadn't seen Gibbs since that morning. She checked the clock and saw that it was just after midday. Perhaps he didn't know how to handle such a situation, it certainly was one of those things that her invincible Gibbs never had to deal with. Knocking up young Gothic girls wasn't one of his favourite past times. She shut her eyes and felt a head ache coming on.

He seemed to be avoiding her, 'No that's silly, he's not like that.' she scolded herself.

Or was he? Maybe this had something to do with Duckie. Had McGee said something, did the whole team know! She felt the knot of nervous tension arise in her stomach and no amount of rational thinking could make it disappear.

Little did she know that at the precise moment she was thinking about him his hand was poised to knock on her door...

((There was a light knock at the door))

(Back in the bullpen)

Tony checked the time and wondered how long Gibbs would be gone for. Gibbs had seemed unusually worried about Abby going home, then again she was rarely sick. But he must know she was pregnant also. Tony hoped she was alright and so was the baby.

He leaned back in his chair and fiddled with a pencil as he stared at the ceiling and imagined a little girl dressed in a frilly black dress made out of lace and off Abby hand. He smiled at the image.

Ziva gave him a strange look from across the room which he didn't see and she strode over to McGee's desk to lean on it and try to pull information out of the him. She smiled almost sadistically down at him and he pulled a face.

"Ziva for the last time I do not know why Dr. Mallard yelled at me!" His temper was starting to flare. But it was far from intimidating, not only because she was Mossad but more about his entire demeanour which convinced whoever met him that he would never hurt them.

Ziva continued to stare down at him and McGee could stand it no longer. He grabbed his coat and stalked out, giving her one final glare before he left. Tony snapped out of his daydream long enough to see the end of the exchange.

"Maybe he really doesn't know." Tony quipped from the corner. And then he jumped out of his seat as the idea came to him.

A paternity test... But he'd need the baby's blood...

(Back at Abby's)

Abby's eyes opened slowly at the sound of the singular knock and she wondered who it might be in the middle of the day seeing as everyone she knew was at work. She thought immediately that it must be Duckie. So she pushed herself up tiredly from the couch and tripped to the door.

She was surprised to see Gibbs standing there, no coffee, jacket absent. "Gibbs?" she said in slight surprise. But it wasn't really a question because she knew who it was and that he was there.

Gibbs entered at her hand motion and leant in to ask her "Are you alright?" Abby realising that Tony had told her simply nodded her answer and closed the door behind them.

She offered him a drink but he didn't seem to hear her. Instead they both sat down on the couch and Gibbs began to speak. "How did Duckie say you were?"

Abby took a breath and told him what Dr. Mallard had said after she'd passed out and that he'd taken a sample of her blood to do a proper pregnancy test. Gibbs made no movements the entire time she spoke, she wasn't even sure she'd blinked.

"Is it really mine Abby?"

She had to open her mouth as if to speak and then take a few seconds to understand what he'd just asked.

"I already told you that!" she seemed hurt he would doubt her.

Her brow furrowed, and she looked angry.

"You haven't slept with anyone else since me, or even before?"

Now she was angry. She gritted her teeth and then spoke.

"Not that it is any of your business Gibbs, but I didn't sleep with anyone since you and before you it was several weeks. If this baby isn't yours then you can start calling me Mary or assume Aliens attacked me during the night. I cannot believe you would doubt what I already told you! I have never lied to you Gibbs!" she was was really hurt and the tears started to streak down her face. "Don't you think I thought about whether or not it was someone else's? Don't you think I would have thought of that possibility before informing you that you were going to be a Daddy?" She stood up in anger.

Gibbs sat still on the chair. Letting the information sink in.

"You just don't want to believe this is your baby do you!" She countered.

The room was electric, and the resolving of this situation would depend on Gibbs' next few words...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gibbs had to think quickly. He knew that she was upset that he hadn't believed her. He had to right his wrong, and suddenly he didn't know why he thought she would have lied. He hung his head and then brought it level again to look her in the eye. Perhaps the best thing to do was to tell her the truth.

Abby resisted the urge to tap her foot, she was trying to maintain an angry exterior but really she was crying. She was terrified he was going to tell her that he just couldn't deal with this situation, that it was all too much for him. She was hurt that he had thought she would lie to him and she was scared he was going to leave her all alone.

"Abby, I'm sorry." he started to put out his arm but the look in her eye made him withdraw it. "I was stupid to think that you would lie. I was just so confused when Duckie yelled at McGee I thought you had told him that it was his and not mine. So when I saw him yelling I thought the worst." he paused

He almost added, 'I didn't want to think that it was any one else's.' and that he'd never leave her. But he didn't.

"You didn't tell Duckie whose it was?"

Abby shook her head slightly, "I was too embarrassed. I just didn't want to see that look on his face when I said that the father he seems to hate so much was his best friend and long time co-worker, not to mention my boss." She cringed inwardly and took a step towards him.

"I'm sorry Abbs I really am."

Abby's head snapped to attention and she took a dominating step towards him, her hands migrated to her hips and she lifted her chin to look him in the eye. "Never apologise Gibbs, it's just not you." Then she smiled and put her hand on his arm.

"But, apology accepted. As long as you never ever assume that I would lie to you ever again." she added still a little unbelieving that he had doubted her.

Gibbs tried not to breath a sigh of relief but the small smile which lit her world told her all she needed to know. He would never do that again.

Gibbs guided her to the couch. "So are you really alright?"

(Tony in Duckie's lab)

Tony followed Palmer around with a piece of paper. It was obvious that Tony thought very little of him but he needed him to find out who the father was.

"Is there anyway that you could possibly do a paternity test on the mothers blood?"

"For the last time no! There is no way that that could possibly work. You'd need the blood from the child, the two blood types are completely different. And not only that but you'd also need the fathers blood."

'No worries, I'm sure its someone at NCIS.' he thought.

But little did Tony know that Duckie was way ahead of him.

(three weeks later)

Ducky had a nervous look on his face as he watched Abby plop herself down on one of the shiny metal tables which normally held victims. It was strange to see Abby showing her pregnancy seeing as he thought of her as so young. But his nervousness was about how he was going to word the next sentence that popped out of his mouth.

"Abby I'd like to take some of the baby's blood." he quickly added on to the statement and turned his back to rummage on his desk, "We have to make sure the baby is healthy and there are no complications."

He knew it was immoral to conduct a paternity test without the mothers permission but his curiosity had almost gotten the better of him.

Abby almost declined but she trusted Duckie with her life and so she could do so with her child's. But watching the needle enter her belly was less interesting then she would find it normally, her pregnancy made her nauseous. That was a new sensation, seeing as she basically had an iron stomach. But she shut her eyes and thought about other things, reminding herself that caffeine was off limits.

"You know Duck, I never thought pregnancy would be so..." she searched for the word. She gave up on the word and Duck smiled at her compassionately.

"It's a hard thing to go through." he frowned. 'If only you didn't have to go through it alone and without prior planning my dear.' he thought. Abby knew what the look on his face meant and as she lay flat on her back she reached out her hand to grab his.

"I'm okay Duck. Really, I am" she nodded for extra confirmation.

When she'd left to go find Tony Duckie had stared at the vial for a long time before deciding that he could not do a paternity test. It went against her privacy, and he respected her decision not to tell him or anyone. He wondered if she had told the father.

(Bullpen)

Tony saw the lump on her stomach before anyone else as she entered, she wore a black maternity dress with skulls on it. Ziva let her jaw drop. McGee stood up in shock and something resembling horror.

"I knew it." said Ziva.

"Whoa..." said Tony.

"who..." Said McGee.

Abby seemed to enjoy the stunned silence. But her and Gibbs hadn't discussed whether they would tell anyone who the father was. And Abby didn't want to hide her pregnancy from her friends. But the look on McGee's face seemed to make her feel somewhat guilty.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully. She skipped into the middle of the bullpen and held their stares in return. Doing her best to maintain a happy exterior but inside she was nervous about the reactions and the questions they would want to ask.

"What?!" she asked, her eyes wide feigning innocence.

"Congratulations Abby." Ziva was the first to straighten out her thoughts and extend her hand.

Abby stared at the hand for a moment and launched herself into a hug instead. When she pulled back she wondered what on earth had possessed her, but she pretended like there was nothing wrong.

"Thanks Ziva."

Tony came up and hugged her and she held him tightly for a moment. When they separated she saw McGee's back as he walked out of the bullpen. Tony was still by her and he collected her hand in his. She felt her heart break at McGee's obvious pain. And Tony gave her hand a squeeze. She looked up at him a little tearfully and decided that maybe she'd be less emotional down in her lab.

(Abby's lab)

The team all knew now. Of course the question on everyone's lips was, who? And she was not inclined to tell them in the near future. Her lower back was starting to hurt and she was sure her headache was caused by a lack of caffeine. She rested her head on one hand and tapped away with the other.

There was a murder case going on. Petty Officer Flanagan had been found sliced in two. She was looking for the murder weapon according to Duckie's description. Gibbs had mentioned his own concerns about her being at work seeing as she was often exposed to dangerous chemicals but she had brushed him off and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"I'll take care of myself Gibbs. Both of us."

But now that she was alone and away from the stares of wonder and some of shock she could think about how each of the team had reacted. Ziva had said that 'she knew it' so they must have been discussing her before. Tony had been nervous and almost anxious but the most supportive of them all. McGee... McGee had broken her heart by walking away. Obviously he was hurt because of their previous relationship, or maybe he was just worried. She really didn't know. But it hurt her just as much.

She'd been trying to stay positive, stay bubbly and girlish. But perhaps it was time to act her age, after all she was about to become a mother.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Gibbs' walk back from the coffee shop on the corner.)

Abby was definitely showing now. There was a sizeable lump, her ankles gave her hell, her back hurt, she needed to pee every five minutes. There was only one strange thing during this pregnancy. Abby didn't crave anything out of the ordinary. No pickles and ice cream, no honey and cabbage, nothing.

Gibbs walked slowly back to NCIS he was also happy that she wasn't moody. Abby was a little more emotional, but it was a steady thing. She would grow sad at McGee not talking to her. Gibbs scowled at the thought. No one had been told who the father was but he couldn't believe how McGee was acting. It was very immature of him, so illogical.

There was plenty to consider now that they were closer to the date. He wondered whether they should tell someone that he was the father. He wondered whether it was time to stop putting off talking to Abby about his role. The rest of the team saw nothing out of the ordinary about how he cared for Abby in her state. And he supposed that there was nothing out of the ordinary about it.

He was worried about Abby. She was sad all the time. She tried to hide it, to deny it. But she couldn't hide it from Gibbs. He watched her from doorways and frowned when he saw silent tears sliding down her cheek, to be quickly wiped away. It was depressing to see Abby of all people in such a black mood. He felt that it didn't suit her at all. Even with all her black clothes, strange knick-knacks, handcuffs and other Gothic memorabilia Abby was just not the depressed type. Gibbs had no idea how he could possibly return her to her bubbly chirpy self.

But he also had to consider what he was going to when the baby was born. Was he going to live with her, where would they live? The whole idea of an unplanned pregnancy was a ghastly concept. He wasn't sure what he would do, or say.

(Abby's walk to Duckie's lab)

She was in a black mood, all tears and worries. Her make up was clumpy because she was constantly wiping stray tears away. Her hair was down, she hadn't the strength to put it up. And she wasn't sure it was the pregnancy that was making her feel this way. It was McGee.

He ignored her. When he couldn't avoid her he stared at her, he would not speak to her and he would not listen to a word she said. She had knocked at his door and he had shut it in her face. She had waited at his desk but he had walked in the other direction. He never came down to her lab, he simply refused to go and even Gibbs wrath would not move him. Tony and Ziva watched from a distance but they secretly worried about both of them.

Abby had not wanted to hurt Tim. She had not really given his reaction much thought and that made her feel even more guilty. He was so mad with her. She felt tears well up and spill over again. And she paused outside Duckie's lab to wipe them away.

(Inside the Autopsy suite)

Duckie was not moved by her obvious sadness, he had seen so much of it and tried everything he knew to clear up the problem. McGee would not hear a word of sense and Abby would simply cry if he said his name. This was a travesty and he was determined to bring it to an end.

'To think the father would treat the mother this way' Thought Duckie. He was still convinced that McGee was the father. And he thought that this entire problem was horrific. For him to treat her like it was all her fault, not taking any responsibility for his actions.

Duckie simply treated Abby with quiet and calm. He was a gentleman, he would do whatever he could but he wasn't so sure there was anything he could do.

(McGee at his desk)

There was nothing left for him but anger. He didn't know if he could stay here any more. He watched as Tony cooed to her belly and smiled at her whenever Abby was near. He watched as Gibbs took her hands in his and he wiped away her tears. He watched as Duckie insisted on driving her home each day. He noted every male presence near her.

(Tony and Ziva out to lunch)

"Well I'm glad we got out of there." Tony said as he bit into his huge oil dripping sandwich.

Ziva nodded and bit into her own roll. "The tension in there is incredible." she widened her eyes as she said it, taking another bite.

Tony nodded and swallowed hard. "This thing between McGee and Abby has got to stop before someone does something they're going to regret."

"I think someone already has." Ziva commented.

"You still think its McGee's don't you!" Tony said, lettuce hanging from him mouth.

Ziva gave the vegetable a glare before saying, "Who else could it be?"

Tony shrugged taking a swig of Coke. "Could be Duckie's."

Ziva laughed aloud, almost choking on the bread. "Duckies? You have got to be kidding. You know how babies are made don't you? Duckie would never sleep with Abby." she shook her head again, eyeing the next place on the roll she was going to bite.

Tony kept his eyes on her. "What about Gibbs?" he said, his tone serious, his face completely straight.

Ziva stopped halfway through the bite. She stared at the concrete and removed her teeth from the bread. There was silence between them.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry that this chapter has taken longer to publish then the others. Life took a turn for the worse. But I finally got time to write another chapter of my favourite story.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Things had reached breaking point. Everyone would fall silent if either Abby or McGee came in visual distance of each other. This was bigger then the two of the them. Gibbs and Ducky were worried that the stress of the situation would be bad for Abby and the baby. They were nearing days instead of weeks before the baby was to be born.

Abby had grown quite large, but she was sad and tired. Tony tried to keep her spirits up, he came down to her lab with funny stories about Gibbs and Ziva. Ducky would pat her on the arm and bring her juice. Gibbs would put his arm around her in the darkest corner of her lab while she sobbed into his shirt.

"It's been long enough!" Gibbs shouted as he turned into the bullpen, just returning from Abby's lab. His shirt was damp and there was tell-tale mascara on his sleeve.

His angry sentence was directed at McGee. McGee looked up him face was lined with anger and worry not his usual look of confusion or pain.

Gibbs slammed the palms of his hands down on the desk. "End this McGee." He snarled. "You've put her through enough. Go down there right now and sort it out!" He was pissed.

McGee stood up and actually leaned forward, Gibbs tried to keep the surprise from his face. "Now!" Gibbs yelled into his face. McGee lost his demeanour.

"She's been crying, she hasn't been sleeping. You've done this to her, not anyone else! This is how you behave? You're friend is pregnant and you make life more difficult for her. She thinks of you more then her friend, you're her best friend." Gibbs waited, unmoving.

McGee thought on what he had said. His face softened and he suddenly wished Gibbs had yelled at him earlier. 'I've been so selfish.' he thought. Suddenly he didn't know why he had been angry. He slowly walked to the elevator and stared guiltily at the numbers as they counted down.

When he reached her door he hesitated. Looking at his shoes he didn't know what to say to her. He walked into her lab, a million 'what ifs' entered his mind. She was hunched over her desk, one hand on her stomach, one hand wiping at her face. His heart went out to her and he edged his way up behind her. She spun around on her chair and saw the look in his eyes.

The air seemed to fill up around them with all the things they hadn't said to each other in so many days and weeks.

"I'm sorry" McGee finally said.

Abby leapt at him and they just stood in each others arms, like nothing that had been said or done in the past few months mattered. This was their apology. And Abby smiled.

(An hour later)

Gibbs was slightly on edge, he still didn't know how things had gone with McGee and Abby. He peeked around the doorway and saw Abby by herself, her back was to him. She was reading something on her computer screen. He walked up behind her expecting tears, expecting something...

She spun around on her chair and grinned wide. "Two unexpected visitors in one day!" she smiled wider. He looked shocked and pleased all at the same time. She got off her chair and slid her arms around his waist. His arms went almost automatically around her.

"Thank you." she said into his chest.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"For sending him."

(Days later)

Abby was tapping happily away at her computer, Gibbs entered.

"You're meant to be off work now. You should have been on leave weeks ago." his voice was stern.

She turned her head and smiled at him coyly. Then she tried to talk her way around him. "I was just checking my email."

Gibbs half scowled half smiled, he dipped his head in amusement.

"I can't stand it at home, Gibbs" she said trying to sound like a sweet innocent girl. She stood in front of him and twirled her ponytail around her finger. Gibbs grabbed her by the shoulders and moved his head so they saw eye to eye. She lifted her eyebrows in a stubborn look.

"You can't be down here Abbs." he decided to say it gently.

"Why no..." She cut herself off with a gasp. She grabbed her stomach and swayed. Gibbs caught her and held her upright.

"Abby?" he said with an urgency in his voice. He already knew what it was.

"No..." she said. She winced. "I'm not ready!" she looked up with fear into his eyes.

"I'm right here Abbs. I'm not leaving you. Can you walk?" he didn't want to tell her that they had to get her to a hospital, he knew she'd protest. They still hadn't discussed what would happen after the baby was born. He led her into the elevator. Ducky was in the elevator on his way to see her. As soon as he saw the look on her face he knew what was going on.

"Don't panic my dear, we'll take good care of you." He said.

* * *

Please leave me some feedback, I want to keep the story interesting. Do you want this to end soon after the baby is born? or do you want me to continue? the would mean more conflicts required... Anyway, tell me what you want.


	11. Chapter 11

Here we go! chapter eleven... enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

They took the elevator all the way to the car park, Gibbs and Ducky on either side of her propping her up. She was trying to breathe properly. This was insane, this was unreal! Tony was waiting for the elevator and when it arrived. Gibbs and Ducky burst from it, carrying Abby by her arms. She was protesting,

"I can walk, I can walk!"

But the two men were too concerned to listen.

"Oh my... Is it... is it time?" Tony stuttered and stumbled after them.

Gibbs glared at him momentarily as he and Ducky helped her into the back seat of his car. It seemed natural for Gibbs to be the one to be driving and Ducky to stay in the back seat with her on the way to the hospital.

"Yes, Dinozzo." he grunted with her weight and shut the door carefully behind him. There was a nervous energy surrounding him. The anticipation was killing him. Abby slammed her hand against the door as her second contraction hit.

Tony jumped back in fright. He was dancing on the tips of his toes slightly.

"Go tell the rest of the them what's happening." Gibbs said and jumped into the drivers seat. Ducky wasn't even in the car before Gibbs had the engine started.

"Slow down Jethro, we've got plenty of time." Ducky said as he tried to get settled beside Abby. But Gibbs accelerated quickly, slamming him against the back of the seat.

Tony watched them drive away and then he ran into the elevator. He didn't know whether to grin ecstatically or worry fanatically.

Gibbs found himself gripping the wheel tightly. Abby groaned in the back seat.

"Whyyyyy!" she whined holding Duckies hand. He patted her hand in return and murmured that everything was going to be fine.

There were a million fears running through her head. Gibbs seemed even more anxious she could tell because he'd suddenly grown alert and the air in the car seemed loud even though it was quiet. She didn't even know what he was doing with his body language, but she knew that he was matching her feelings. All she could think about was that it wasn't time. She'd half expected to be carrying this baby forever she thought.

She realised she'd stopped breathing. The pain of the contractions was so bad that she didn't want to fuel them. She knew there was another one coming and so she couldn't rest. Ducky propped her up on his lap. She looked like a scared child. He just wanted to take all the pain away. But he also knew that she could handle it even if she was scared out of her wits.

Soon the car was replaced by white walls and bright lights and the back seat was replaced by a wheelchair. There was a huge crowd of people and Abby lost sight of her friends.

"Gibbs." she whimpered, looking back. She couldn't see him or Ducky. She tried not to cry. She had to be strong now. Suddenly Gibbs was at her side.

"I'm right here Abby. I'm not leaving you." He took her hand and walked beside the wheelchair as the nurse found the room for the them.

"It should be a few hours until you're fully dilated. Once you are we'll move you into the delivery room. I'll be checking on you every ten minutes." The nurse was a plump women in her thirties. She had a pleasant face but she looked run off her feet with the hundreds of people filling up the halls.

Gibbs took note of the nurses name tag and everything she had said. After Abby was safely in her bed Ducky sat down and placed his hat on the bedside table. Gibbs stood by her, still holding her hand. He was watching her face so intently. He knew this was meant to be a joyous occasion. So why did he feel so nervous? Why did he feel like something was about to go wrong?

Ducky watched Gibbs wearily. It was their job to keep her calm and stress free for her sake and the baby. He tried to think of how to ease the situation. But somehow he thought that only Gibbs would be able to do that.

"How are you doing Abby?" he reached over and patted her hand again.

She gave him a non-committal smile. "Sure Duck." she caught her breath finally. She found herself strangely calm with Ducky and Gibbs.

The door was flung open and Tony ran inside. "How is she!" he yelled. Gibbs gave him a death stare and Ducky smiled peacefully from his chair.

"I'm fine Tony. Glad you could make it." she smiled.

Ziva sauntered in after him and Jen and McGee together next. They all stood at the end of the bed. Ziva looked out of place.

Abby was glad there was a blanket over her. She was perspiring. "Is it getting hot in here?" she asked aloud.

The nurse came back and ushered everyone to the sides of the room. She lifted the blanket. Gibbs gave Tony a warning look, Jethro still held her hand. The nurse lay the blanket back in place. "Coming along nicely Miss Sciuto." Tony snorted and then smothered it on receiving his second glare. "There is one more thing, you can only take two people into the delivery room. I'm afraid there's been a huge accident on the highway so we're a bit cramped for space." Gibbs took a menacing step towards her. "But," she held up her hands in her defence. "Abigail will get the best of care." she glanced at Jen. "That's already been taken care of. I'll give you a few minutes to decide who you're taking with you." The nurse left.

Gibbs and Jen shared a look across the room. Gibbs' thank you.

They all turned their attention to Abby. Who would she take into the theatre?

They leaned forward to hear what she had to say. But before she could utter a word she was gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut as yet another contraction passed through. She was sweaty and out of breath when it was over. Tony found himself at the end of the bed breathing with her digging his nails into the end of the bed. Gibbs cocked an eyebrow at him and he looked at the floor.

Their attention was back on Abby as she sipped the water beside her oblivious. Mid-drink she peered over the edge at the eyes on her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Who are you going to take Abigail?" Ducky finally spoke.

"She should take the father" Said Ziva.

"We don't even know who the father is." Tony muttered glaring at McGee.

"What?! It's not me!" he yelled.

"Well it isn't me!" Tony yelled back.

"Ducky?"Ziva questioned him.

"I beg your pardon!" he stood up outraged.

"Who is it then?" Jen asked confused.

"Be quiet!" Gibbs shouted. They all shut up. Abby was giggling profusely.

"Be quiet." Gibbs repeated, his tone softer.

They turned back to Abby, now beaming.

"Ziva is right. I'll take the father." she smiled softly. "There's no one I'd rather have with me either."


	12. Chapter 12

This has been the most exciting chapter to write so far. Although Chapter three is pretty good. Enjoy and please review, I love to hear what you think. Thanks to my many reviewers so far.

* * *

The room was dead quiet,even Gibbs leaned forward in anticipation of her next words.

First she scanned her friends standing around her during one of the biggest moments of her life. She thought it was amusing seeing them hanging on her every word. She looked into Gibbs' eyes and the corners of her mouth curved upwards.

"Gibbs?" she said

"Yes Abby?" He replied slowly, trying his best to remain serious.

"You coming with?" She grinned.

"I said I wouldn't leave you and I won't" he replied and kissed her on the forehead.

"As the father you probably should be present." she tried not to look at the others.

Gibbs played along. "Hmm, I suppose you're right"

Jen laughed thinking they were joking. "Jethro?!" she was unconvinced.

"Yes?" he looked up innocently.

"You're the father?" she crossed her arms

Abby nodded his response excitedly. "Yup! That's him."

"What?!" Tony and McGee yelled in unison.

Ziva swore in Israeli. Jen just shook her head in stunned amazement. Gibbs smiled at Abby and gave her hand a slight squeeze for encouragement just in case she was feeling overwhelmed.

"I can't believe it." Ducky threw his hands up. "Why didn't you tell me Abigail!"

"I thought you knew." Abby said, now confused herself.

"No, I did not. I thought it was Timothy's. I mean, I just assumed..." he trailed off.

"That's why you yelled at me?" McGee cried out.

"You yelled at him because you thought he knocked me up?" Abby laughed. "Who did the rest of you think it was."

Ziva shrugged, "Tony thought it was Gibbs'" Gibbs gave him a look and then thought the better of it seeing as he was the father. Tony bristled,

"Well Ziva thought it was Ducky's!" Tony countered.

Ducky took a huge breath and looked embarrassed and angered by the thought.

Abby placed a light hand on his arm in comfort. She laughed and they grew quiet.

"Well, you all know who it is now." she grinned mischievously. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes.

"So, are you going to take anyone else with you?" Jen asked knowing it wouldn't be her. The group remembered what the nurse had said and murmured to each other.

Abby opened one eye. She took a few moments to think about it. "I can't choose between any of you." she shook her head in dismay. "Ducky would keep me calm, Tony would make me laugh, Ziva... Ziva would be a great support, McGee would take my mind off things, Jen would talk me through the pain." She shook her head again. She looked at Gibbs.

"You don't have to take any of us." Ziva said. She actually smiled at Abby and stood by her side. "This is your moment. And we're already sharing it with you."

Abby looked up at her in surprise, her face softened, her heart melted. "That's so nice Ziva. Thank you." she took her hand and nodded.

(A while later)

Gibbs relaxed and removed his hand from hers, he removed her fringe from her face. The nurse came back in. "Alright everyone out, except the people she wants in the delivery room." she smiled at the soon-to-be-mother. "You're fully dilated, we're going to move you to the delivery room."

The rest of them congregated in the waiting room. They stood talking excitedly in muted tones and waved to Abby as they wheeled her off. Gibbs walked beside the cart and spoke to her. Abby tried to stay calm, tried to remind herself that all her friends were here.

'Oh Kate, I wish you could be here to share this with me.' she thought. 'In body anyway.' Abby hoped that somehow Kate was looking down on her.

Abby had decided on a natural birth, after hours of extra research with Ducky and every medical contact she knew. Her own knowledge of chemicals already put her off the idea of an epidural. The pain was pretty bad but with Gibbs beside her she didn't want to show any weakness. She even found herself wondering if Gibbs had been there during the birth of his first child and what his wife had been like. He never spoke about it. That reminded her, they hadn't talked about what they were going to do when the child was born. She had a room set up, clothes in the tiny wardrobe. A beautiful black cast iron crib.

"Gibbs?" she said urgently.

He looked at her waiting.

"what if there's a problem? What if I have to have a C-section? What if I never get to go back to work? What if the baby doesn't like me? What if I'm not a good mother? What if you and I argue? What if..."

Gibbs clapped his hand over her mouth so that all he could see of her face were those brilliant green eyes full of fright and anxiousness.

"Abby." he said calmly. "No what-ifs. I'll keep you safe. I'll make sure everything is alright. I promise." He removed his hand from her mouth.

"Gibbs." she whispered. "I'm so scared."

They finally reached the theatre. A female doctor smiled at Abby and told her things were moving along nicely. Abby nodded woodenly.

"You don't need to be scared Abby. You can do this. And I'm right here with you." Gibbs answered.

"Push Abigail." The Doctor said calmly. "Stop. Now don't push again until I say so. You're going to feel like you need to, but try your best not to."

Abby nodded. "Okay."

Her voice sounded so small. Gibbs wanted to scoop her up and stop all this. He had done this to her, this was his doing. He wanted to take all the pain and fear from her eyes and put it upon himself.

"Push!" the Doctor said.

Abby obediently obeyed, the strain showing on her face.

"I can see the head." the nurse murmured to the father. Gibbs wiped the sweat from Abby's face.

"Just a few more pushes Abbs." he said into her ear.

Soon there was crying and the nurse took the baby to the waiting table to be wiped off.

The doctor looked to the nurse on her left.

"Push again for me Abby."

Abby looked confused but she did so anyway.

"Oh my goodness. I can see another head!" the nurse said.

"What!" Abby yelled.

Soon there was two crying children being wiped down. Abby felt tears prick her eyes.

"Twins" she whispered in disbelief to Gibbs. Gibbs was beaming.

"Congratulations Abbs. A girl and a boy." Gibbs said softly. The nurse put a baby in each of her arms. It was like a dream.

"They're perfect." Abby said, tears forming in her eyes and spilling over.

Gibbs nodded he couldn't stop smiling. He picked up the little girl. "She's beautiful, just like you." They exchanged happy smiles.

"Abbs?" She looked up at him. But instead of saying anything he leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes and reached up with her free hand to rest on his face.

* * *

Fear not! This is the second last chapter not the last. I have a few more things up my sleeve. Thanks for reading! 


	13. Chapter 13

Just some background to Progeny's final chapter; I lovingly handwrote this at a very early hour of the morning and typed it out when I woke up. This story is among my favorites and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you.

* * *

Abby was so tired, so sweaty, so disheveled. But all Gibbs saw was a beautiful pale skinned woman. The doctor and the nurses had cleaned up and left the new family together.

Abby looked down into the face of her little boy.

"Hey there Lee," she had tears running down her face. "Leeroy Donald Sciuto-Gibbs" she said, looking up at Gibbs and sniffing. Gibbs cradled the girl, "Kate Abigail Sciuto-Gibbs" he said.

Abby nodded tearfully. '_Now you'll always be with me Kate_.' She thought. '_Always_.'

"Everyone is doing well." The doctor informed the group before bustling off to her next patient.

They all congratulated each other not quite knowing what to do. Soon orderly's wheeled a sleeping Abby back to her room. Gibbs followed, smiling at the floor as he walked towards them, removing his cottony mask.

The sparkle in his eyes said it all. The men slapped him on the back and shook his hand and the ladies hugged him in turn. It was an electric moment, bringing them all together with smiles and jokes.

"Out with it Jethro. Girl or boy?" Ducky was the first to ask.

"I think I'll leave that to Abby to answer." He smiled.

A nurse emerged from Abby's room. "She's awake. You can go in and see her."

They all scrambled for the door.

Abby lay beaming, rosy cheeked. She'd put her hair in ponytails and as usual she greeted them with a smile. She was hugged and kissed and congratulated.

The plump nurse from earlier on arrived with Kate in her arms. She handed the baby to her mother and swiftly disappeared.

"Kate," Her mother said, "This is my family." They smiled and cooed and whispered to her.

"She's beautiful." Said Ziva in a hushed voice.

"Just like her mother." Duckie replied and Gibbs nodded too.

It was Tony that seemed the most intrigued by her. "Kate?" he asked Abby in a whisper. Abby analyzed his haunted yet reminiscent face as she nodded. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked. And she passed the girl to Tony who seemed to be caught in her spell.

The nurse returned with another baby. Ducky was the first to notice. The boy was given to Gibbs. "Leeroy." He introduced proudly to his friends. "My son." They gasped with amazement.

"Twins!" Jen announced not sure how much more news she could take in one day.

There was more cooing and congratulations for the both of them and everyone wanted a hold. Except maybe Ziva who was content just to watch and Gibbs who was preoccupied with the mother of his children.

Tony wouldn't give up Kate for any amount of prodding so they passed Lee around.

"Everything you do is perfect." Gibbs informed Abby. She held his stare. "I hope they have your personality Jethro." He leaned forward, sliding his hand behind the back of her head. "I love you Abigail Sciuto." He murmured not taking his eyes from her until their lips came together with a sweet addictive toxicity.

The room fell strangely quiet as they witnessed the kiss. They exchanged smiles and continued marveling over the little ones. They talked of such things as likenesses and features, and; 'oh my, did she just smile?'

Surprisingly Tony was a natural with Kate. The little girl charmed him. And it was him who in the years to come would sit her next to him on the couch to watch old movies together. She was just as taken with him as he was with her and when his car arrived in the driveway she was the first one out the door running down the steps into his arms. He taught her about cars and actors and music. Abby knew that it was her name that initially captured him; Tony wanted her to live up to that name. And in some strange way she was like Kate had been, quick witted, intelligent and always teasing Tony.

Ducky and McGee took turns with Lee. But it was Ducky who the boy liked most. He was as smart as his mother and as logical and straightforward as his father. But he enjoyed sitting in Ducky's lab sucking on a lollypop with wide eyes as Ducky showed him instruments and books. McGee was the one who taught him about computers and games, though Abby was quite capable.

Of course it was the parents that were the most influential on their children. Strangely enough little Kate wasn't in black lace dresses for long and Leeroy grew up so fast. Abby's Goth influence didn't seem to wear off on either of them, and Gibbs didn't know if he was happy or sad about that fact. But then, early in her last year of college Kate dyed her hair black and started to put her hair into ponytails. And then Gibbs was happy, seeing Abby in Kate every day. Leeroy became a computer nut, he spent hours learning codes and creating games. They both made their parents very proud.

Gibbs and Abby bought a house on a huge grassy block of land in the middle of nowhere. Trees dotted the landscape and a river passed by. Marriage was never spoken of; they didn't need a piece of paper to pledge themselves to one another. They had done so many years ago without even realizing. Gibbs had promised he'd stay with her forever, promised to take care of her forever.

He built a new boat eventually, named it Abigail. And he finished it. They go out on it every second day.

_The very happy end._

* * *

Thanks for you all your reviews; the story would never have continued had it not been for your support. I hope you all enjoyed progeny's last chapter. And in case you didn't already know, or haven't looked it up progeny means offspring or children. 


End file.
